Enitharmon (Earth-616)
After Dr. Strange's Cloak of Levitation was badly damaged by the demon Khat, Strange's efforts to repair it met with disaster. Searching his scrolls, he found an oblique reference to Enitharmon. Strange then cast a spell that opened a portal to Enitharmon's realm and traveled to Enitharmon's house. The door opened as he approached, and he entered and hailed Enitharmon. Unable to see Strange clearly due to poor vision, Enitharmon called Strange down to a lower level, and then tasted Strange's life-thread. Acknowledging that Agamotto had spoken highly of Strange's realm, Enitharmon offered his services to Strange. Strange showed him the damaged Cloak and told him how it had been damaged. Enitharmon recognized the Cloak and told him he should be ashamed to have allowed so precious a treasure to be hurt, but he agreed to repair it. Enitharmon took the Cloak, telling Strange it would take time and he would name his price to him later. In the meantime, Enitharmon encouraged Strange to have a look around his place while he shared his philosophy on life. Enitharmon identified one of his weaves as a subtle cloth, one woven into every fabric of pain and hatred; it offered passage into the world of shadow. Beyond that cloth, Strange sensed a human in danger, and he told Enitharmon he had to check it out. Enitharmon had known that Strange would do this, and so he told him to go, that he would deliver the Cloak when it was done. Via the cloth, Strange entered the Darkforce dimension and passed through to the woman Ecstacy, who had usurped the power of the mutant Cloak (Tyrone Johnson). After Strange had been injured in battle with a servant of the evil sorcerer Urthona, Enitharmon sent his apprentice, Rintrah, to return the completed Cloak of Levitation and to aid Strange against Urthona. Rintrah served as host body to Strange's astral self while his body healed and helped him defeat Urthona. Enitharmon the Weaver materialized on an extradimensional plane to help Dr. Strange, who had sacrificed his own identity in order to become a more powerful being and overcome Shuma-Gorath. As the power-mad Strange threatened to destroy his erstwhile ally Kaluu, Enitharmon summoned Strange before him, telling him it was now time for Strange to pay the price for his restoring his Cloak. Enitharmon told him that that price was returning to his identity as Dr. Strange, but Strange still lacked his own ego at that point (or something along those lines; it was a crazy story). Still, Enitharmon complemented Kaluu on the progress he had already made, and then told them both to come with him, as they had a pattern to weave. Joined by Rintrah, Enitharmon (both of whom were made to appear human via an illusion cast by Kaluu) and Kaluu brought Strange back to the house in which he had been born in hopes of restoring his ego. Enitharmon then sorted through the lines in Strange's life, finding one that glowed with the strength of desire, finding a loveless relationship with a woman named Kimberly. This memory did not have the strength to restore Strange, and Enitharmon led the others towards a memory at med school where he briefly glimpsed a woman, he named her "Alice Blue Gown" in his mind, who represented everything he had ever wanted and everything he could not have. This memory did touch Strange's mind, and Enitharmon and Kaluu combined their powers in a futile effort to restrain Strange. Before Strange could break free, however, Kaluu convinced Strange to introduce himself to the woman in the memory. As he said, "Hello, my name is Stephen Strange" he restored his own ego. Enitharmon, Kaluu, Rintrah, and Strange traveled to the Plaza hotel to Kaluu's residence. Enitharmon noted that his part in the pattern of Strange's life was fulfilled, and he and Rintrah returned to their dimension. Before he left, Enitharmon told Strange that his life-thread was now strong and he was ready to deal with that which was to come; further, he thanked Strange for the many valuable lessons he had provided to Rintrah -- he would see how many of them Rintrah had truly absorbed. Having taught Rintrah all he could (or perhaps all he cared to), Enitharmon ended his apprentice ship and sent him to seek out Dr. Strange as his mentor. | Powers = Enitharmon is a master sorcerer and is apparently extremely long-lived. He is particular skilled with examining and manipulating threads, whether these be threads of life or fabric. He can open interdimensional portals with relative ease. The full extent of his powers is unrevealed. Enitharmon believes that no life or story can be thought of as a simple line, that all true experience is woven. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Enitharmon is a character from William Blake's mythology. In Blake's work a female she represents spiritual beauty and poetic inspiration but also female domination and sexual restraints which limit artistic imagination. She is somewhat of an aspect of the male Urthona and the emanation of Los, another male character. With Los she has various children including Orc. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/enitharmon_weaver.htm }} Category:Tail